Big Fish
Milo joins Bea in her new exercise class and turns out to be the weakest fish there, so he gets help from Jumbo Shrimp to become bigger and stronger, although it results in him beginning to look like a big fat fish so his friends must help him to grow back to normal after he outgrows the tank. Episode Summary While Bea is heading to gym class she runs into Milo who says he will be hanging out with her while Oscar is busy studying. He soon decides to join Bea in gym class in which he finds out hard. Later he talks to Jumbo Shrimp about his problem and he takes him to the Big Tank where he became Jumbo Shrimp so Milo went there and he becomes bigger, stronger and better in gym class that impressed his classmates as well as Coach Salmons. Jumbo also warned Milo about the time limit of staying there to help him be aware. He decides to go back and become even stronger and soon he takes it too far and grows too big, he was mistaken for a monster making the people panic. Later he is taken to the Shrink Tank where he was told to stay for 36 hours (3 nights) and Oscar and Bea Sing their inspirational song. End Credits Songs *''Be Inspired'' Gallery Running Gags Bud's Pets &... Gym Memorable Quotes Background Information *This is the first and only time Jumbo Shrimp says he was Shrimp Shrimp. *This is Jumbo Shrimp's first extended dialogue in the series. Production Information *Disney accidentally played this episode at the time they were supposed to premiere The Dark Side of the Fish on Disney Channel on February 4, 2011. International Premieres * Errors *When Milo broke the big tank, he should have not been breathing before going to Freshwater High. *When Oscar said "We're holding hands," he was supposed to say fins, not hands. Continuity * Allusions *'Godzilla' - The scene where Principal Stickler sends out the "secret army" to attack Milo.﻿ *'Ghostbusters - '''When Milo outgrows and destroys the "big tank", and knocks over a navy hat and cape, he looks a lot like Stay Puft from the Ghostbusters franchise, and when Milo walks by the shelf of supplies, another allusion is made to the film itself, merely because he is entering the same way Stay Puft did in the film. *'Forever Alone Meme - 'When Milo is trying to lift weights, the face he makes where he is crying is similar to the Forever Alone meme. Cast *Kyle Massey as Milo *Chelsea Staub as Bea *Justin Roiland as Oscar *Maxwell Atoms as Bo Gregory *John DiMaggio as Jocktopus *Rachel Dratch as Esmargot & Koi *Kimberley Mooney as Finberley *Steven Christopher Parker as Jumbo Shrimp *Atticus Shaffer as Albert Glass *Richard Simmons as Coach Salmons *Dana Snyder as Mr. Baldwin *Jerry Stiller as Principal Stickler *Kari Wahlgren as Shellsea :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode.'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Milo